finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron (Final Fantasy IV)
Baron is a location in Final Fantasy IV. It is the homeland of Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Farrell and her mother, and Cid Pollendina and his daughter. It is a monarchy. It had both a castle and a city. It is one of the only nations in the world with the technology to build airships thanks to the research done by Cid, and has an elite squadron known as the Red Wings initially commanded by Cecil. The Dragoons are entrusted with defending the castle, and they are led by Kain. Baron also trains a squadron of Black and White Mages, and the White Mages are led by Rosa. Baigan is the Captain of the Guard. The Devil's Road leads from Baron to Mysidia, and the Baron Waterway connects the city to the castle. The town of Baron also is one of the four towns in the world with a Training Room. History of Baron Baron is a very old nation, and was founded 800 years before the events of Final Fantasy IV. The land Baron was established on was abundant in natural resources, and it quickly developed into a blossoming city-state. A parliamentary government was quickly established, although only the state's most influential families were permitted to vote. Industry and agriculture quickly became the chief Baronian exports. The rule by the people lasted for some 300 years. However, soon, internal strife within factions of Parliament began to form. At first, matters were only political. But soon civil war broke out. A conflict known as "The Blood Stained Three Days" lasted for several days. However, the ancestors of the current King of Baron eventually settled the conflict, and the family was crowned as the first royal family of Baron. Baron officially became a nation-state. Fifty years after the crowning of the King of Baron, there were talks about establishing a much needed army. The King of Baron would install what would become the first of the Eight Corps of Baron: his Personal Guard Corps, whose sole duty was to protect him. It can be assumed that Baigan's ancestors were at its head. 300 years before the events of Final Fantasy IV, a merchant ship from the small nation of Mysidia arrived at Baron and soon discovered its new military power. As a result, Baron soon became a very feared nation. Also, the Dragoon Corps were founded at this time by Kain's ancestors. 150 years after that, a security treaty between Baron and Mysidia was established, allowing for the creation of the Devil's Road. Story Baron was once ruled by a benevolent king, who took Cecil and Kain under his wing and raised them as his children. Cecil was trained as a Dark Knight, while Kain decided to become a Dragoon in the mold of his father. Cecil was eventually made captain of the Red Wings. However, the king was eventually killed by Cagnazzo, one of the Four Fiends of Elements and then took the throne himself. One day, Cecil was asked to retrieve the Crystal of Water in Mysidia. He did so, but questioned why he had to rob from innocent people. As a result, he was dismissed from his post, and ordered to hunt Summoned Monsters in the Misty Valley, and to deliver a package to the village of Mist. Kain was instructed to accompany him. The package contained bombs which would burn Mist down. Kain eventually returned to Baron without Cecil. When he got there, he found out that Cagnazzo (disguised as the king) appointed a man named Golbez to lead the Red Wings, and Kain was brought under his control and made second in command. Rosa was worried about Cecil, and ran off to look for him. Cid had developed a new airship, the Enterprise, but would not allow the king to use it for malevolent purposes. As a result, Cid was arrested. Golbez and Kain led the Red Wings into wars with Damcyan and Fabul for the Crystals of Fire and Air, respectively. They succeeded both times. Cecil, after becoming a Paladin, eventually returned to Baron via Devil's Road with Palom, Porom, and Tellah. When they got there, they learned about what happened since Cecil last left, and Cecil was not allowed into the castle. They found Yang at the town's inn who had also been brainwashed by Golbez. He and his guards attacked Cecil's party, but Yang was eventually brought to his senses. He also found the Key of Baron in his pocket, which the party then used to open the Old Water Way and head to the castle in order to rescue Cid. There, they met Baigan, who was apparently not under Golbez's control. However, Palom and Porom discovered that he was deceiving them, and Cecil's party had to defeat him. They then found Cagnazzo and defeated him as well, rescuing Cid. However, Cagnazzo attempted to pull one last trick up the party's sleeve. He made the walls in the antechamber of the throne room cave in, thus forcing Palom and Porom to petrify themselves to save the party. Cid then took the party to where he hid the Enterprise, and launched it. After rescuing Rosa and defeating Barbariccia, she warped the party to Cecil's room in Baron where Kain (now back to his senses) told the party that they needed to obtain the Dark Crystals from the Underworld. Kain showed them the Key of Magma which could be used to find the entrance to the Underworld. Cid brought the Enterprise back to Baron via remote control. After escaping from the Underworld, Cecil flew back to Baron, where Cid's workers installed a hook on the Enterprise so the party could carry the Hovercraft to new locations such as the Eblan Cave and the Adamant Grotto. After visiting the Land of Summons, the party can return to Baron and go to the basement to see the ghost of the real king of Baron. He was actually the legendary knight Odin, and he challenged the party to a battle, after which he offered his power to Rydia so she could summon him. At the end of the game, Cecil and Rosa are married and take the throne of Baron as the new King and Queen. All the living characters in the game except Kain attend. Kain is off training on Mt. Ordeals. Treasure In the castle (Note, in the beginning of the game, players can only get 1 Cure1, 1 Tent, and 300 GP in the SNES version. In the DS version, this changes to 1 Ether, 1 Tent, and 480 Gil) In town Shops (Note: In the beginning of the game, only the Item Shop can be accessed.) Inn: 50 gil Monster formations Outside *Floating Eyeball X2 *Floating Eyeball, Eagle X2 *Eagle X3 *Goblin X3 *Goblin X4 *Goblin X3, Sword Rat In town *Baron Guard X2 (boss) *Yang (boss) In the castle *Baigan, Right Arm, Left Arm (boss) *Cagnazzo (boss) *Odin (boss) Category:Final Fantasy IV locations Category:Castles Category:Towns